Assassin
by trebletragedy
Summary: Beca was abducted one day and it led towards one of her worst nightmares coming to life. WARNING: major character death, blood, violence and language that may offend some readers.


My boss ordered me to drive you to the desert and kill you there, but you have no idea and keep talking about our future, please stop, I can't take it.

Hey, would you look at that... it's another one-shot :o

Btw, I am so sorry for not writing in anything for so long.

This is a warning for anyone who may find swearing, violence and blood uncomfortable to read about.

Beca couldn't believe how she got here. Scrubbing at her hands, watching the red shine in the sink as the water washed it down the drain. It was a messy kill, she had meant it to be a nice clean one. But the victim was so close to her, and that when she pulled the trigger, their blood and brains coated Beca's hands.

Beca looked at herself in the mirror, she didn't look like herself. She was extremely pale, her eyes seemed sunken and worst of all, she had specks of blood littered across her face. Tears trailed down her cheeks and she wiped them away, smearing blood on her cheeks. Gasping, she quickly washed her hands and face and didn't look back in the mirror again. Once she was sure she had gotten the blood out of every crevice in her hand she could get to. She started washing her face, her tears mixed with blood and water and Beca couldn't believe this is what her life had come to. Sighing with defeat, she looked into the mirror once more, only enough to see her face was clean. She looked away quickly and let out a shaky breath. She looked around the bathroom and saw a bloodied hand print on the door.

Leaning down under the sink, she opened the cabinet door and got out her kit. It contained bleach, gloves and other cleaning products. It was time to do her favourite part of the job.

Once the apartment was clean from all the blood Beca could think of, she sat on the couch and opened her laptop. She went on Google and her fingers hovered over the keyboard.

Bank of America, she typed in slowly. After she had entered her login information, she held her breath while she waited for her accounts to show.

Once they did, Beca took a deep breath and felt tears leak over her eyelids. She was paid $47,000 within the last half hour. But was it worth it?

Beca had been a broke, fresh out of college woman when she was abducted. She was walking down the street when a hand grabbed her wrist, and another put a bag over her head, classic abductees of course. They then hit Beca over the head with something, she thinks it was a butt of a gun, but she could never confirm as she had blacked out seconds later. She awoke a couple of hours later with the bag still on her head, except now she was sitting, and her hands and legs were tied to the chair. She yelled out, nobody answered. She yelled and yelled until finally a door could be heard opening. Beca turned her head to the sound and asked what any person would.

"What do you want with me?"

All she got in return was a chuckle, a deep one. It was a man, Beca rolled her eyes, _of course._

"Well, Ms Mitchell, we have been watching you for quite some time. And we decided to finally make our move." The man said, his voice was husky, as if he smoked.

Beca heard footsteps and when the man spoke again, he was right in front of her face.

"Luckily, you are small and were easy to snatch. And please, don't worry about your family, friends or that girlfriend of yours. They just think you have run off, never to be seen again." He said as if it was nothing.

Beca could smell the cigarettes now that he was closer. Her nose scrunched up in response, she had never liked people who smoked. Sure, she smoked a couple of blunts while at Barden, but cigarettes were a different story.

"Why am I here? Who are you?" Beca questioned the man, trying to free herself from the ties.

"Well, let's make you a little more comfortable, shall we?"

Suddenly, Beca's eyes were met with a lit room, it was like a normal police interrogation room. In front of her was a desk and a chair on the other side. The wall in front of her was a mirror, which she assumed was a window for people to look in but for her to look back at herself.

Is this what it was? Had Beca been arrested?

Though she couldn't have been, cops don't arrest people like this.

"Now, down to business." The man said as he took a seat.

Beca could finally get a good look at his face. He was younger than she imagined, he looked like he was in his early thirty's maybe his late twenty's, but Beca could admit he was attractive.

"My name is Theo and I work with the FBI. And we have decided to put you on our team." He stated, no question was left in the air. It was a fact, Beca now had to work for the FBI.

"And what on earth would you want me for? To sing to criminals until they plead guilty?" Beca questioned sarcastically, but also curiously. She was a bit dumbfounded at why the hell the FBI chose her and not some buff person who could, well fight.

"Well you're small, people look past you. When they see you, they don't see anything suspicious. They just see a person of no interest." Theo said uninterested, Beca felt offended, he just said that shit?

"Uhm, okay. Well first of all, that's rude. Secondly, what do you want me for?" Beca questioned, yet again.

"We want you to be an assassin for the FBI." Theo stated. Beca's mouth dropped.

"You want me to kill people?!" She exclaimed. She could never even imagine killing another human being.

"Well, I'm glad you know what assassin means. And yes, we want you to kill people. But, very bad people, terrorists, serial killers, rapists and other horrible people in this bloody world." Theo spat.

"Right, and what makes you think I'll do it?" Beca raised her eyebrow daringly.

"Because if you don't, we'll kill you." Theo smiled wickedly.

Beca scoffed at the memory, she obviously ended up agreeing to becoming an assassin, she didn't want to die. But she had terms, which they agreed to.

One, he wanted to keep in contact with Aubrey and her friends. And two, she wanted if anything bad were to happen to her, she would want financial stability for Aubrey. Plus, she also wanted one of those fancy funerals.

When she had rung Aubrey later that evening, she heard the blonde burst into tears the moment she spoke. Beca could only smile in the phone and reassure the girl that she was fine.

"I'm fine Bree, please can you do something for me?" Beca bit her lip anxiously.

"Yes, anything." Aubrey quietened down as she waited patiently for Beca to speak.

"I need you to tell the rest of the girls that I'm fine. But, I need you to wait for me. I won't be able to talk for the next four months, okay? Please wait for me." Beca begged over the phone. She heard Aubrey's breath hitch.

"Yes, I can do that. But why wait? What's going on? are you-" Aubrey's voice was cut off and Beca looked to her left and saw that Theo had unplugged the phone cord.

Beca lunged at him,

"You asshole! Why couldn't you let me finish?" Beca was deflected easily and Theo grabbed her wrists securely.

"Because you idiot, we can't have you telling things to her just for her to go and blurt everything out to people." Theo slowly released the smaller woman as she visibly calmed down.

"Aubrey wouldn't say shit to anybody." Beca spat.

"Trust no one Beca," were the words Theo had said to her. That was nearly a year ago now, she's only been out on the field for 7 months, but she had already achieved so much.

Theo was her closest friend she had now. At first, they were very tense around each other but after Beca killed her first target, she was a bit of a mess and Theo, apparently having a heat, helped calm her down. After that, they had an unspoken bond. Whenever Beca came back to the base after a kill, he was always waiting with a case of beers. Beca was thankful each time, but tonight was different. She didn't go back to the base, she went straight home. She knows she shouldn't have and she'll probably get in trouble for it tomorrow, but right now she couldn't care less.

As if on cue, her phone started buzzing. Looking at the caller idea, she saw Theo's name flash on the screen. Shutting the lid of her laptop, she put it beside her and picked up her phone.

Tapping the green button, she answered the phone.

"What do you want Theo?" She spat at the speaker.

"I want to see how you are." Theo said softly. Beca laughed.

"Right, I'm totally fine. Don't call me back." She hung up the phone and waited for the buzzing to come again. When it did, she screamed frustratingly as she threw the phone at the wall. The phone fell to the floor in pieces and Beca could only just stare at it.

It kind of represented her life right now, broken and in pieces. She laughed at the irony. Beca couldn't believe what her life had come to? Killing people easily came to her as a person would tie their laces.

Beca grabbed her laptop and opened her screen once more, googling her latest victim, she saw multiple articles about how the person was pretty much a saint. They attended protests, they donated to charities and they even opened a children's hospital. So, how on earth did they deserve to die in the middle of the desert?

Well, it's simple.

Beca had walked up to them at the bar, smiled and chatted as any other would. After convincing the victim to come back to her place, Beca ushered them outside to her car. The victim turned the radio on as soon as Beca turned on the ignition. Obviously recognising the song. The victim beamed and turned up the radio, it was very loud so Beca took the opportunity to put the door on kiddie lock. The victim didn't even bat an eyelid, they were too busy singing along to the song.

All Beca could think at that very moment was how this would be the victims last moment of happiness.

"I can't wait to get to your new place. Have you decorated yet?" The victim asked, a smile on their face. They had turned down the volume, so it was just now background noise.

"Yeah, I put up a few photos from college, I have a new microwave." Beca smiled over at her victim. That's all she could think of them now.

"Nice, new microwaves are always great." The victim beamed at Beca, proudly. Beca winced.

After fifteen minutes of driving and the victim talking happily. They finally started to notice their surroundings. They didn't realise Beca lived so far out of town.

"Why do you live so far out?" The victim questioned, hesitance laced in their voice.

"It keeps me away from the noise, and the people. I'm not really a people person, I don't get along with them very well." Beca smiled, _I just kill them._

"Oh okay, how much longer to go till we get there?" The victim questioned, now looking at the window and seeing no more building and just stretches of desert.

As if that was the cue, Beca slowed the car to a stop and hopped out of the door. The victim started to panic, they tried to open the door but found it locked. What the hell was going on? The tears started to stream down their face.

Their door opened beside them and they looked up at Beca, who now had gloves on. Why the hell did she have gloves on and when did she put them on?

"Please, don't do this." The victim begged, Beca just stood as still as stone. Until habit put her into action and she leaned over and unclipped the victim's seatbelt, as she leant back she grabbed the victim by the neck and dragged them out of the car.

The victim was now screaming, begging for Beca to stop and let them go. But Beca didn't, she shoved them to the ground and waited for them to look at her before she punched them in the face.

The victim collapsed to the ground, sobbing they stared at the ground. They decided to stand and was met with a kick to the guts, they fell backwards on their back with a groan.

"Why are you doing this Beca?" The victim spoke. Beca's back was to them she walked over to the boot of the car and popped it open. She reached in and grabbed zip ties. Walking back over to the victim, she demanded them to turn around. After the victim refused, Beca punched them once more.

"I said turn around!" Beca yelled, the victim whimpered and obeyed. They felt their hands get tied together tightly and winced.

"Why are you doing this? I'm a good person, I haven't done anything wrong." The victim said quickly, as if trying to bargain.

"It's my job, if it were up to me, I would have taken you back to my house and fucked you till the morning." Beca's voice was sort of muffled as she rummaged around the boot of the car.

"Well we can still do that. Please don't kill me." The victim cried. Their eyes widened as they saw Beca pull out a sleek pistol.

"I'm sorry, but I have to." Beca said as she walked closer to the victim.

"Turn around." Beca demanded, she could never face her victim as she pulled the trigger.

"No, Beca. I want you to look me in the fucking eyes when you pull that trigger." The victim spat.

"You're not even going to explain yourself? You're just going to kill me, bury me out here and think I never existed. Newsflash Beca, you'll never forget about me. You won't forget about the memories or the love we had." The victim said, trying to make the brunette feel guilty so she wouldn't follow through.

"I'm sorry." Beca leaned down and placed a kiss on the victim's lips. "I'm sorry Aubrey," she whispered against the blonde's list.

A kiss she would savour until her dying breath. A kiss that sealed Aubrey's fate.

A sob raked through Aubrey's body as she felt Beca pull away. The brunette raised the gun and looked away,

"Beca," Aubrey spoke, "look at me. Please," Aubrey whispered.

It was easy for the brunette to hear the blonde as there was no sounds of sirens, cars or people. It was just the two of them, alone in the desert. One on her deathbed, and the other about to kill the love of her life.

Beca looked back at the blonde and saw the tears that graced her cheeks. Aubrey leaned forward and pressed her forehead against the barrel of the gun. She shut her eyes and she began to speak.

"I thought we would grow old together Beca, I thought you and I would get married, Chloe would be my maid of honour and Fat Amy would be yours. I thought the Bella's would perform at our wedding and I thought we would get to dance to Just the way you are for our first dance. I thought we would have a couple of kids and a dog. I thought that you would become a successful DJ and I would expand out and make more camps and hospitals…" Aubrey's voice trailed off and let a sob out. Beca had silent tears down her cheeks but Aubrey still didn't open her eyes,

"I just need to know. Will you bury me out here?"

Beca shook her head and let a sob rake her body.

"No, fuck, no Aubrey. I'm going to give you a beautiful funeral." Beca spoke quietly, letting the words reach the blondes ears.

"Okay, and you love me, right? You would still want to do those things with me? If we could?" Aubrey asked as she opened her eyes and looked up at Beca.

She saw the brunette nod slowly, uncertain. Aubrey knew she wouldn't get to do those things, but for the moment it's all she could think about. It's like her future was flashing before her eyes. Beca down on one knee, seeing Beca at the altar, having their first child and sending them off on their first day of school and Aubrey being the one to die first because she didn't want to see Beca pass. Well, at least one of those things would happen.

"Okay, then please just do it." Aubrey had accepted her fate, she nudged the barrel with her forehead once more and took a deep breath.

"I love you Aubrey," Beca looked at the defeated blonde at her feet.

"And I love you Beca," Aubrey opened her eyes and gazed at the shorter brunette above her.

She saw Beca's trigger finger twitch and she shut her eyes. Letting tears stream down her cheeks, she started to hum.

Beca immediately recognised the tone, she let tears fall and she looked to the sky and mouthed _I'm sorry_ before looking back at the blonde.She put pressure on the trigger and a loud bang rang out. She heard the humming stop and a thumping sound at her feet.

Looking down, she saw the blonde's body collapsed and if she ignored the red hole on her love's head, she could just imagine Aubrey was sleeping.

But she wasn't, and Aubrey was dead.

The next morning was rough. Her superior officer yelled at her for not going back to base last night and Theo wouldn't talk to her either. You would think her boss would give her a break, he did just make her kill Aubrey. Only because she was valuable to Beca. A risk, Aubrey died because she was valuable to Beca.

But what could she do about it now? Aubrey's body had been dumped in an ally outside the club they were at last night and discovered this morning. Beca had seen it on the news before she left for work this morning.

 _Local saviour and hero, Aubrey Posen, was found dead this morning at 5:06am in an alleyway. The death is a suspected murder but with no leads as of-_

Beca shut the TV off as soon as a photo of Aubrey with a room full of children was shown on the screen.

"You had to do what you had to." Theo said to her at the funeral. Beca could only nod. She wasn't even allowed to attend the funeral, her boss denied her of it. So Beca was left to watch as Aubrey's casket was lowered into the ground. She could see Chloe crying into Stacie's shoulder. The rest of the Bella's wrapped around one another as they cried. Aubrey's other family and friends were less emotional, but still upset. Beca could see it on their faces.

It had been a beautiful ceremony. Beca was sure that Aubrey would have loved it.

Why do I always write such sad stuff?! Oh well, I am hoping you guys enjoyed reading this. I read this prompt on Tumblr and I was like, hoh shit I have to do this. At first, I was going to get Aubrey as the assassin, but I have other ideas for her in my other fics. Anyway, thank you everyone for reading. Please review and like! I appreciate it.


End file.
